Draco Mortuus vos Liberatio
at the very back of the temples on the in . | next = | aaexp =y| }} Prerequisites ]] In order to start the quest you must be able to speak Thulian. Starting the Quest This quest starts by speaking to at the very back of the temples on the in . When speaking to him, be subsurvient and give proper respect to the Priest of Fear. Do not try to bribe him. Steps #The first task he sets out for you is to find five dragon bone parts. These harvestables can be found in and can only be seen if you are on this step of the quest. They spawn somewhere in the area of these locations and have a short (1-3 minute) respawn timer. If they're not up, it is likely that you have to clear them from some other island spawn point, even if you already have those bones. #*''Dragon Bone Wings'' - {loc|-747,-439,392}, (-624, -450, 415) #*''Dragon Limbs'' - , #*''Dragon Skull'' - , #*''Dragon Bone Tail'' - , , #*''Dragon Ribs'' - , western-most isle #Return to Sinephobis and he will give you a recipe. He asks you to gather a few uncommon T7 harvests from any T7 zone (including ). You can harvest them or buy them off the broker. The items you need are: #* from ore nodes #* from wood nodes #* from gemstone nodes #* from animal den nodes #Using the recipe you recieved you must craft in the forge in the . The forge is found at which is just past the Fountain Room. The recipe can be scribed by any level but the item is level 60 Geocraft and you must create a "pristine" item or you will fail and your uncommon components will be lost. The recipe requires one mystical incense, a T7 fuel. So bring some with you. You can use the Commission System for this step. #Return to Sinephobis. He will send you to steal the soul of Do'Ellin the Young, a 67^^^ dragon with an AOE knockback who can be found in the middle of the pool at the bottom of the waterfall on the Isle of the Ravasect in Bonemire. One he gets down to about 10% health he will break the encounter and appear as Do'Ellin the Subdued. Target him and use the ornate phylactery to steal his soul. If you accidentally aggro the Subdued version, or he is up when you get there, killing him will cause Do'Ellin the Young to spawn again. #Return to Sinephobis. He will hand you three rods and give you six minutes to place them around the islands in the zone. Place one on the Fear Tainted Isle, Bixie Isle and Gazer Isle. You will need to find a spot on the isle, away from any mobs, to use the rod. In order to use the rods, just step off the cloud station on the respective isles and cast the rod. That will do the trick #After you place all three rods, return to Sinephobis. He will summon Spirit of Do'Ellin, a 70^^^ ghost dragon with a nasty AOE knockback for you to kill. #Return to Sinephobis for your reward. Reward *Experience *Bone-Clasped Girdle * (at level 70) Credits *Milaga